


Tempting Fate (No Need)

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [93]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Wufei is friends with lunatics and thieves.
Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: GW Cockatil Fridays





	Tempting Fate (No Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the November 8th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/188765246143/from-jura-to-java-1-2-oz-isle-of-jura-superstition.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Tempting Fate (No Need)** by luvsanime02

########

Wufei watches Sally as she eyes the curved pick that is attached to the side of her drink. “I’m pretty sure I could scoop someone’s eye out with this thing,” she says appreciatively.

Wufei shifts so that there’s a good foot of space between them. Duo snickers, but Wufei ignores him. He’s safe over on the other side of the table, so of course he finds Wufei’s plight amusing.

Trowa’s also looking at the pick a little too thoughtfully for Wufei’s peace of mind. “I don’t think you could get it out undamaged,” he says finally.

Sally shakes her head. “No, really,” she says, holding up the pick in order to demonstrate, “you could just jab the sharp end into the corner of the eye, and then use this round part here where it’s twisted around itself to sort of scoop the eye out. Like an ice cream spoon,” she adds.

Wufei is friends with lunatics, who are thinking a little too deeply about hypothetical eye removal practices for his comfort. At least, Wufei assumes that their conversation is hypothetical, and he’d like to remain ignorant for once if he’s wrong.

Trowa’s nodding, like what Sally just said makes sense and is a perfectly normal thing for someone to say. Not that Trowa’s a proper judge of what’s normal. Heero doesn’t look bothered, either, but then, Wufei’s pretty sure that Heero’s expression would be the same even if he was the one whose eye was being removed.

“Pretty sure you’re not supposed to take the pick,” Duo points out, which is completely hypocritical of him, because Wufei knows for a fact that Duo steals things from restaurants all the time. For what reason, Wufei doesn’t know and doesn’t care, but Duo never bothers to hide it when he’s taking something.

Sally shrugs, unconcerned. “They shouldn’t have given me one, then,” she says, and actually pulls her garnish off of the pick (Wufei’s not too sure what the garnish is, but it’s covered in a hard chocolate shell and looks pretty good) and drops the pick into her purse.

Clearly, Wufei is friends with lunatics and thieves. He sighs, but doesn’t bother to protest. Just as clearly, Sally isn’t going to change her mind any more than Duo ever does, and Wufei knows a lost cause before he even tries.

Trowa’s looking at his own whiskey with something like disappointment. “I never get anything interesting with my drinks,” he says. Wufei swears that he’s pouting, and is pretty sure that he’s not faking it.

Make that ridiculous. Wufei’s friends are completely ridiculous.

“It’s because you never order any cocktails,” Heero says reasonably. How own amaretto sour came with a simple stirrer stick, but that’s still more than Trowa’s whiskey on the rocks. His came with ice, and that’s all.

Wufei pointedly sips from his own gin and tonic. It came with a lime wedge on the side of the glass, and he’s more than satisfied with that. Unlike the others, Wufei doesn’t think of the garnish that comes with his drink as a contest to see who gets the most interesting one.

Sally definitely wins that tonight, though, if they’re actually competing. No one else around the table can claim to have been given an eye-removal pick with their drink.

Wufei makes a mental note not to upset Sally anytime soon, and calmly sips his drink again. He does not move back over towards Sally again for the rest of the night, either. No need to tempt fate, after all.


End file.
